


Unyielding

by nonky



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jake Keaton (Blindspot), Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: After working with Weller and Jane, CIA Deputy Director Jake Keaton realized why he'd never made progress in his interrogation.





	

The handshake was brief, delayed by Weller's decision to allow it, but Keaton didn't mind. He'd put things together now, and he was clear on a lot of the mysteries of Jane Doe. He was very clear on Kurt Weller with Jane Doe.

"I know you're not going to forgive me," he said. "I owe you both for saving my daughter. I won't forget. I'm still going to do my job, but I can't do my job if Jane gets away first."

"I'm not going to forget you broke her," Weller said, his tone rough with repressed emotion. 

Now that was insulting. Keaton would take his share of blame and praise. He'd own his actions and say what he thought. He hadn't been successful with Jane Doe. She'd broken only one time, before any enhanced interrogation measures were started.

"See, you're wrong there, because I failed completely," he said. "I didn't get her to say one word. The only reaction I ever got from her, the only real response beyond animal reflex, was the first day when I told her the FBI gave her to the CIA. She said your name in this little moan. And I'll admit to nodding like it was you, even though I knew better. She broke then. I let her stew in that for the night, and by the next morning she was locked down."

Weller flinched, a confession of feelings as blatant as his gaze when he looked at his amnesiac asset. 

"She said something when she came back. I just thought she'd assumed it," he murmured. 

"I used the tools given to me," Keaton told him. "I couldn't break her. Maybe you should be more careful this time."


End file.
